Un dia como cualquier otro
by JUANIS
Summary: Su titulo lo dice todo pero en la Comuna Mutante, espero les guste


¡HE VUELTO! ¡NO ESTABA MUERTA ANDABA BLOQUEADA! XD

Este fanfic lo he escrito con sumo cariño a todos mis amigochs se hizo sin fines lucrativos, los personajes pertenecen a quien pertenecen, espero les guste

¡¡¡CORREEELAAAAAAAAA!!!

Camina por los largos y oscuros pasillos, apenas se oye el ruido de sus pisadas por culpa del caucho en sus zapatos, mira por el rabillo del ojo a los lados, no hay nadie mas que su presencia.

Solo le acompaña la soledad del lugar, un espacio que durante el dia es amistoso y lleno de luz con sus cuadros de paisajes en las paredes, ahora se antojan tenebrosos, imaginando que en esos bosques pintados saldra una criatura sobrenatural

Va pasando por algunas puertas de vidrio cuyo interior tambien esta apagado, no sabe si es por miedo o precaucion pero no se atreve a mirar ni a acercarse temeroso de lo que pueda ver, asi que opta por caminar en medio del pasillo

Pasa un espacio iluminado por un pequeño foco pero como viene la luz asi se va dando un aspecto mas mortecino al ambiente

Voltea varias veces no sabe si es su imaginación la que le juega bromas pero siente presencias, y en su mente se forman multiples imagines fantasmagóricas unas mas aberrantes que otras

-Solo a ti se te ocurre ver el Exorcista: "El Hereje"- se dice asi mismo tratando de controlar las ansias que siente mientras se imagina la escena en donde la hermosa enfermera pasa por un pasillo y tras ella un sujeto tapado con una sabana y enormes tijeras.

Da vuelta en un pasillo y sigue caminando, no hay nadie, bueno quien habria a las 3 de la madrugada, un escalosfrio recorre su espina dorsal, se detiene y voltea de nuevo tratando de ver mas alla de lo que las sombras le permiten, traga saliva y se muerde un poco el labio inferior. Una larga bocanada aspira tratando de calmarse los nervios y sigue su camino

-¡¡AAAAAH!!- grita tirando los papeles que lleva en las manos al ver la enorme figura delante de el

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡No mames cabron!- Miguel apenas dice por los resuellos y se lleva una mano al pecho recargándose de una mano en la pared mientras la otra siente el corazon latir a mil por hora- ¡Inche wey casi me matas!

Piccolo solo se limita a mirarle, si fuera otro estaria desternillándose de risa, mira al bandana naranja que va poco a poco recuperándose e incorpora un poco, aunque no conto con la guantada que le dio en el brazo que lo hizo quejarse un poco

Miguel le mira enojado mas una sonrisa se va formando poco a poco hasta reirse, en eso llega algunos guardias de seguridad preguntando si todo estaba bien.

-Solo es Piccolo- dice para calmarlos-Estoy bien- sonrie para asegurarlos y mira sobre la pared la pequeña camara de seguridad, era por demas sabido que al verlo sorprendido fueran rapido a ayudarle, después de asegurarse se fueron a sus puestos

Una risa de barítono lleno los oidos de Miguel, viendo al namek lo miro de nuevo molesto pero suspirando recogio sus cosas caminando de nuevo

-A ver si asi te pones de risueño cuando le cuente a la Fer- dice con mala leche, aunque el namek lo miro con sorna

-No es mi culpa que tenga "corazon de pollo"- le dice mientras teclea el codigo de seguridad de la oficina del Director General

La oficina esta llena de carcajadas de los hermanos de Miguel cuando oyeron la anécdota imaginándose la escena

-Lo que mas me impresiono fue el grito taaan varonil que tiene- comenta el namek, Miguel gruño algo ininteligible mientras veia la documentación

-Bueno que te parece el contrato- Leo le pregunta al abogado de la familia

-El interes del prestamo es demasiado alto, sin mencionar que es un banco humano al que lo estamos solicitando- dice Miguel dejando el legajo con el contrato- De cajon nos lo van a negar a menos que hipotequemos 3 cuartas partes de la Comuna, algo que es muy arriesgado

-Por eso eres el abogado, para que arregles un plan, yo solo me encargo de los pacientes- refiere Leo acomodándose en su sillon con las manos en el estomago- ¿No es asi señor tesorero?

Un namek de una edad parecida a los quelonios muerde un lapiz mientras hace cuentas con su calculadora, el los llama hermanos pues siendo muy pequeño el sensei Splinter lo encontro en las cloacas, convirtiéndolo en hermano de crianza de los mutantes y tenia un total apego a ellos

-¿No crees que sea buena idea, verdad Jerome?- Don le pregunta preocupado, el namek deja el lapiz con marquitas de sus colmillos

-Tenemos los fondos y tenemos la economia necesaria- suspira cerrando los ojos –Solo es cuestion de convencer al socio mayoritario

-¡Y ahí entras tu, mi estimado! – Raph señala a Piccolo- Tu linda mujercita es la socia mayoritaria, tu deber es convencerla de que apoye lo que vamos a hacer

-Y si no quiere?- los mira desconfiado, una cosa es que se la pasara bomba con ella y otra muy distinta es hacerle "cocowash" y mas cuando se trata de dinero algo que el nunca ha manejado

-¿Tan poca confianza te tienes? ¡Te creia mas listo!- el namek oye la voz del progenitor de su amorcito y torcio el labio

-Vale...- responde sin ganas

-Tampoco es para que lo digas asi!- Don lo increpa –Esto es un beneficio para todos, incluyéndote a ti-Piccolo no dijo mas, puesto que teniendo hijos híbridos, el Hope Hospital era el primer lugar a nivel mundial en tratamientos interraciales e interespecies y pionero en varias ramas nuevas de la medicina biotecnológica

-¡Vale,vale! Tratare de convencerla- mira a todos- Pero no esperen que lo logre- bufa mirando a un lado- Esa gata loca tiene cabeza de pedernal!

Don rio un poco cuando su brazalete sono, mira la señal que emite y camina rápidamente hacia la computadora de la oficina, teniendo acceso total en las redes de la Comuna, podia entrar a la computadora maestra en la "Guarida" un edificio destinado a la protección de la ciudad mutante

-Tenemos compañía- gruñe mirando las figuras de un grupo paramilitar, que camina en las afueras de la comuna, vio como ponian una especie de teclado para violar las alarmas que existieran, riendo con burla el tecnotortuga teclea mas rapido, ordenando a los sistemas la activacion del campo de fuerza para las casas, departamentos y todo edificio que albergara civiles.

El teclado que el grupo paramilitar coloco en la barda perimetral provoca con un ligero estallido un boquete por donde entraban sigilosamente

-Preparense, llegan antimutantes- Leo activa su brazalete dando la señal de alarma para los guerreros mutantes.

-No es necesario Leo- Raph llama a su hermano señalando la pantalla, entre los arboles se va moviendo una sombra, el enemigo mientras caminaban vigilando que nadie les emboscara no parecian notar la presencia que saltaba por las ramas con suma rapidez

Los mutantes y los nameks miraban en silencio, de pronto uno de los soldados se percato de la presencia abriendo fuego con su arma laser, con una velocidad vertiginosa la "sombra" salta al suelo evitando los disparos, se noto que saco algo de la espalda, cortando la espalda cayendo. Los otros disparan tratando de dar blanco pero van cayendo uno a uno por el filo del arma, algunos corrian para salvar la vida, pero son perseguidos.

Al final 8 cadaveres yacen en el césped, uno con las visceras de fuera por la herida en el torso, otros mas con el cuello roto y el que quedaba y que pedia clemencia termino con la cabeza a 2 metros de distancia de su cuerpo; asegurándose de que realmente murieron, Don uso las camaras infrarrojas notando los cadáveres en tono azul mientras otra era de un tono carmesí con vestas azules a causa de la sangre.

-Wow...- Mike enarca las cejas admirado- Esa chica si que ama su trabajo

-Esperen!- Jerome mira a todos lados –Siento algo....

Enormes explosiones en el campo de fuerza se sintieron, la magnitud de los energy ha es tan grande que aunque no dañaban se podia sentir la energia en al vibrar los vidrios de los edificios

-¡FER!- Leo llamo a su hija, ahora comprendiendo que le grupo paramilitar de los antimutantes solo fue un señuelo. Ella aun en el exterior mira hacia arriba como miles de estallidos bañan el cielo de su adorada comuna, que con una explosion mas devastadora, el campo de fuerza cedio

-Necesito ir a la computadora maestra!- Don se levanta echando carrera seguido de sus hermanos, tenia que llegar cuanto antes y activar el modo ofensivo de la seguridad de la comuna

Pero no tuvo oportunidad cuando una ataque los lanza lejos, como pueden tratan de agruparse

-¡LEO! ¡MIKE Y YO IREMOS CON LOS CIVILES!- Grita Jerome, el bandana azul asiente corriendo con Raph y Don

Piccolo en el aire lanza sus ataques, desviando las energy ha que querian dar blanco a la comuna, de hito en hito mira a tierra percibiendo el ki de su compañera

El namek mayor con Miguel Angel dirigen a los civiles a las catacumbas para protegerlos, la gente gritaba asustada ante las explosiones, el mutante y el namek miran con espanto como el fuego devora ahora las ruinas de lo que ahora se esta convirtiendo su ciudad

-Jem...- Mike susurra el nombre mientras su hermano abre la boca mas, unas maquinas semejando unas enormes arañas van entrando en la comuna, aplastando todo a su paso, con cañones en la parte superior siguen disparando creando el caos, Mike y Jerome apresuran mas a la gente a escapar por las catacumbas guiandolos

-¡Mierda!- Piccolo aprieta los dientes al mirar una docena de arañas mecanicas destruyéndolo todo, cargando energia con una mano forma una Masenko lanzándola a una de las criaturas mecanicas, haciendo blanco

Pero su sonrisa se borro cuando ve que el armatoste ni siquiera tiene un rasguño, percibe al namek disparándole, al resto de las arañas parece abrise en la parte baja de su abdomen una compuerta por donde emergen soldados humanoides que siguen el mismo patron que sus analogas

Fer por su parte pelea contra cientos de soldados a la par de otros mutantes que usando sus poderes tratan de diezmar al enemigo, su padre y tio Raphael se incorporan peleando con igual ferocidad que la mutante felina

Leonardo usando sus katanas desmembra a todo lo que se ponga en su camino, con el corazon a mil esperando que su esposa e hijas menores hayan huido a tiempo, mirando por el rabillo a su hermano convertido en una completa maquina de matar, mientras Fer con una elegancia propia en ella descuartiza a los robots con una velocidad prodigiosa

En el suelo yacen los cuerpos de algunos mutantes, junto con Fer, Leo y Raph ya solo quedaban 7 mutantes, malheridos, cansados y temerosos de su final, solo esperando que fuera lo mas rapido posible

En eso el cielo comienza a iluminarse, Fer como puede mira hacia mirando a Piccolo, este tiene los dedos indices en su frente, podia sentir la energia que esta acumulando y como salen pequeños relámpagos negros de su fisonomia, la mutante traga saliva

-Una Dark Makkankossappo – susurra y como si fuera camara lenta trata de abrirse paso entre los robots y los cuerpos ya sin vida de sus aliados, para llegar ante su padre y tio, toma al segundo de un brazo, empujándolo hacia su progenitor, a la vez que una enorme esfera negra va llegando hacia ellos

Todo lo que Leo y Raph sintieron fue el empujon de Fer y como una potente energia les cubre, pero no sintieron nada de dolor, boquiabiertos miran como arboles, piedras, robots, arañas gigantes son arrasados y como Fer esta sobre ellos cubriéndolos con el campo de fuerza de su exotraje de batallas, superior al de la comuna.

En segundos el silencio solo reinaba la de nuevo noche, Piccolo va bajando lentamente a tierra apoyándose de rodillas y manos respirando agitadamente, esa ultima técnica lo dreno por completo

-¿F...Fer?- apenas pregunta pasando saliva para controlarse un poco, se levanta caminando lentamente, ahora mermado de energia, siente mucho frio

-¡Fer!- llama de nuevo tragando saliva, su técnica fue demasiado efectiva y desafortunadamente no la controlaba aun, camino unos metros por el suelo arido, con olor a muerte

De pronto una mano le toma del tobillo, la mano lo aprisiona con fuerza como si no quisiera que se marchara, tan falto de energia esta que solo puede prescindir de sus propias manos para comenzar a escarbar frenetico

-Porque carambas tardaste tanto?- Fer le dice apenas, casi ahogada por la tierra que la sepulto con Leo y Raph, que tambien comenzaron a escarbar hacia arriba para no morir

-Dios...- Leo mira la desolación del lugar, no quedaba absolutamente nada, ni ciudad ni enemigos

_-¿Leo? ¿Raph? ¿Me escuchan?-_ se oye la voz de Don por el brazalete de Raph

-¿Donde estas?- el bandana rojas mira a todos lados

-_Estoy en las catacumbas, tuve tiempo de escapar, todos estamos bien-_se oye la voz de Donatello, sus hermanos mayores sonríen de alivio, Fer aunque no lo demostro tambien esta feliz.

-Grandote... te pasaste esta vez- Mike dijo a la vez que veia todo junto con todos los sobrevivientes, preocupados por donde pasarian la noche y si no serian atacados de nuevo, Raph enojado le da un zape en la nuca a Piccolo

-¡¿No pudiste solo cargarte los armatostes?! –le dice elevando los brazos al cielo- ¡¿Tambien la comuna, sabes cuanto nos tomo y costo construirla?!

-Pedire el radar del dragon para buscar las esferas- dice el guerrero namek, Goku tiene la de 4 esferas y Krillin hace poco encontro la de 3, 2 y 5 esferas- se encoge de hombros sentado en una roca–Solo nos faltan 3- dice muy quitado de la pena

-Bien- Fer responde –Todos dormiremos en el Templo- Piccolo enarca una ceja mirándola y ella le sostiene la mirada dándole a entender que era su culpa que todos esten sin hogar

-Me dare prisa- dice levantándose de la piedra- Para asi pedir que revivan a los mutantes muertos y recrear la Comuna Mutante

-Yo voy contigo- Leo se ofrece- Asi pedimos que la haga mejorada- ambos caminan hacia una de las aeronaves que lograron salvarse gracias a que estaban tambien en las catacumbas, elevándose y partiendo en busca de las esferas del dragon; por su parte, Fer con ayuda de Don y Jerome usando las otras va llevando a la gente al Templo Sagrado mientras el amanecer va apareciendo poco a poco

FIN

Bue otra loquera mia, espero les guste n.n Y como dice el titulo, es la narración de un dia "normal" en la comuna de nuestros adorados mutantes, donde los horribles, terribles, mendigos y ojeizes de los antimutantes tratan de destruir a sus enemigos

¿Pero que creen? ¡¡No se les va a hacer!!

Reviews, jitomatazos, abucheos, recordatorios son bien recibidos, bueno lo ultimo no tanto jejeje

Se cuidan! Nos leemos al ratito


End file.
